Moments Of Musketeers
by DixieMame
Summary: Mickey,Donald,and Goofy's problems in France didn't end just because the movie did!Follow the silly short misadventures of our boys and their unusual relationships,with Clarabelle struggling to be good,Daisy's shame in society,and Minnie's romantic romps!
1. She's Trouble

_Welcome to my new series, Moments of Musketeers. These will be silly one-shot chapters featuring the cast of the animated Three Musketeers movie. Each chapter will focus on the misadventures of three couples - Goofy trying to help former villain Clarabelle adjust to the good life, Daisy lowering herself to commoner status for Donald's sake, and Princess Minnie's never-ending romantic romps with Mickey. True love is wonderful, but no one ever said it would be easy!_

_Here is the first 'chapter' of sorts to give you an idea of how it'll be. These will kind of be like my Disney Storybits, except focused primarily on this universe. Expect perverted gags and exaggerated characters for the sake of weird laughs. I'll be open to plenty of suggestions in the future._

* * *

><p>In all his years dreaming of what his life would be like as a musketeer, Mickey never imagined he'd be doing something so scandalous. To be fair, if anyone had told him he would wind up the boyfriend of the princess, he would have laughed at their face before complimenting them on their creativity. Yet tonight, he stood in front of her majesty's bedroom doors, heart pounding against his ribs louder than the biggest drums. By all means, he should not have been there, nor should he go inside. But his princess had given him a direct order that day to guard the inside of her room when night fell, and who was he to disobey?<p>

No doubt she had waited for the right moment to make such an order, and she seized upon it when her lady in waiting had told them she had to leave for a week for family affairs. Minnie was more than happy to provide Daisy with a royal carriage, and insisted Donald to go along for safety's sake. She wishes her companion the best of luck, and when the duck's back was turned, gave Mickey such a heated look that he was certain the candles had started to melt. Once Daisy had packed and left, Minnie ever so politely informed Mickey that with Daisy gone, she would be alone in her room while she did her nightly routines, and simply did not feel safe in this predicament. Therefore, she ordered him to stay the night in her room.

Stay the night… Even Mickey's honorable naivety had its limits, so he was certain what that entailed. Yet she couldn't possibly mean…! His princess was unconventional, that was for certain. She believed in fairness and equality for all, rarely acting like a superior to those around her. Instead of sending Clarabelle to jail with the other conspirators of the usurping plot, she had given the cow a job in the castle. Despite knowing three orphans had no training or credentials to guard her, she still allowed them to keep their duties. She enjoyed long walks in her garden and trips to the theater, much like any young maiden. Had anyone only looked at these matters, they would have known her as an innocent and pure girl…

… And then came her relationship to the commoner Mickey, and the terms 'innocent and pure' would start to stretch. For reasons Mickey still couldn't fathom, she came at this relationship with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. Whenever a moment presented itself, she would snatch him away for kisses and completely throw decorum out the window, along with his shirt. It wasn't that Mickey didn't enjoy the company, for he most certainly did, and some of his favorite moments as a musketeer were laying his head in her lap and watching clouds drift by. But he was her guardian, and she was royalty, and there were simply lines to keep in mind! Lines that, were the public to find out, would shock and upset the rest of the kingdom, and then there were the matters of the King and Queen…

But thinking these matters over wasn't going to help him open the doors. Swallowing his nervousness down with a heavy gulp, he knocked three times. "Princess?"

"Come in." She chirped, and Mickey took a quick moment to brace himself. He carefully opened the door, and stepped inside, startled by the sheer size of the room he entered. Why, they could have fit ten bedrooms from the orphanage in this single one! He whistled a note, impressed by the quality of fancy items strewn here and there. His eyes managed to find the princess sitting among a small table and brushing her hair in the mirror. He couldn't help but note that even her nightwear emphasized her adorability. Instead of a nightgown, as he had expected – not fantasized about, mind you, expected! – her nightwear had pants, and the entire thing was eye-catching pink. It showed off her petite figure, which she caught him looking at in the mirror. "Thank you for coming."

Caught, he cast his eyes away, laughing nervously. "Ha! W-well! Ya told me too, so… here I am."

She smiled, and resumed brushing the small bangs on her forehead. She then sighed, twirling the brush in her hand. "My hair takes forever to grow… it's so frustrating. Don't you think I'd look prettier with long, flowing hair, like Daisy has?"

Mickey shrugged his shoulders, not having moved from his spot at the doors. "I dunno… I think Daisy's hair on ya would look kinda funny. And I don't think she'd wanna share it." The small joke created chuckles for both of them, and Mickey relaxed. Perhaps he had been over thinking the situation. She just wanted some company, that was all. "Besides, I like ya the way ya are. That kinda hair… just fits ya, I guess. I don't think it has ta change at all."

It was a satisfactory answer, judging by Minnie's widening smile. She put down her brush and held her cheeks, feeling ten times prettier. "Mickey, you're so sweet. And you're right… Daisy's hair wouldn't suit me at all. I do hope she's having a good time. I miss her, but I am glad to have a little time apart." She picked up a small, thin book and a pencil, getting up from her chair. "I love her, I truly do, but she can be so stuffy when it comes to matters of the heart."

Mickey's feelings of nervousness began to return. Something about the way Minnie had worded that spelled trouble. "Aw, she's just lookin' out for ya."

"Of course, of course…" Minnie climbed up on her bed, sat with her pillows, and began writing something in what Mickey could only guess was a diary or something just as girly. "But she never would have let you in here, if she was around."

"… Well." Mickey wondered what she was writing about, and for a fleeting moment of insanity, believed she could have been writing down her plans of everything she planned to do to him this night. "…I am a guy… and yer a girl... people might _think_… ha ha…"

Minnie paused in her writing, and looked over at him. "… It's so hard to hear you from way over there. Why don't you come over here?" She pat an empty space to her side, giving him the same heated look that told him Daisy had been right to worry.

"… B-But bad guys could come in through here!" Mickey repeatedly poked the door behind him, trying to remind her of his duties. "I gotta protect ya and all…" Naturally he would love to do more than protect her, but there were lines! Decorum! The King mounting his head on the wall if he ever came back and found out all this! There were things a boy and a girl just did not do if they were not married, and he was a commoner, and she was royalty, and –

"Mickey." She spoke his name sweetly, tapping her pencil impatiently to her paper. "Am I going to have to order you to come here?"

There was not a doubt in his mind that she would do just that. He helplessly poked the door a few more times, unable to come up with a sound argument to defy her, and then relented, walking towards her bed. He stood next to her bed, hoping she wouldn't notice how badly he was shaking. Minnie calmly closed her diary, and handed it and the pencil over to him. "Would you please put these back on my desk?"

"Yes'm." So he did.

"And would you put out the lights?"

"Yes'm." So he did.

"Goodnight, Mickey."

"Goodnight, Princess." So he – wait, what? He looked back to the bed, and saw that her highness had already snuggled herself under the sheets, her head on her pillow. Confused, he walked back to her side, and saw her eyes closed. She was intent on sleeping. That… that was all? She never wanted anything else? Not even a goodnight kiss? He stood there, dumbfounded. What a silly mouse he had been, worrying over nothing! She really did just want company after all!

Instead of bringing relief, he slapped his hands on his face, because that meant all this worrying made him out to be some kind of devious pervert. He had been thinking of all the passionate moves she was going to pounce on him, but all she wanted was a friend to ease her to sleep. What an awful man he was! What a dirty boyfriend! He would apologize for thinking these things about her, but he would rather die than be so utterly mortified. His poor princess, having to deal with such a madman!

He paced the room, going back and forth over his guilt. He struggled to distract his over active mind, and he saw the diary out of the corner of his eye. She had just written her thoughts of this night down, hadn't she? Wouldn't that prove whether he was right or wrong? But, no, that was her diary! It was her precious, private sanctuary! He would be even worse than he already was if he dared to take a single peek! Yet he carefully glanced at his princess, who was resting ever so quietly. Biting his lip, he tip-toed over to the diary, telling himself he'd only look at one page. Maybe two. Three if the entry if was too long.

He took his time opening the diary, as if the slightest page ruffle would spring Minnie from slumber. He flipped to tonight's date, and his heart melted… even her writing was adorable, with traces of flowers and hearts in her handwriting. He shook his head in an effort to concentrate, and began to read.

_The weather doesn't show any signs of changing, which means Daisy should have no problem getting back here. It's so strange not having her here… I have a difficult time remembering a time when she wasn't working for me. She's always been there for me, like a sister. I really am so blessed to have been born a princess… I'm rarely alone. Why, if I didn't have my new musketeers, this would have been my first night alone. I don't know how I would have handled it. I probably shouldn't think about it._

Mickey's finger gently slid down the page, able to hear Minnie say those words in his head. On some level, this could explain the princess's overwhelming kindness and stances on equality. Having people always around her, she always wanted to keep them happy, as she dreaded the thought of being alone. She was so delicate that the sheer thought of loneliness was to be avoided at all costs. Pride swelled up in Mickey's chest – he would do everything in his power to prevent her from ever feeling that way! She was always pulling him close for their embraces so she would have some company, any company at all. What a sweet and lovely girl, his princess, his darling.

Eager to learn more about her and her delicate sensibilities, he turned the page.

_What I should think about are all the things I have in store for my Mickey tonight!_

Uh-oh.

_My handsome little musketeer is finally mine for one whole, full, long, night, and I plan to use every minute!_

Oh boy.

_He's just so irresistible when he's completely off his guard…_

You know, he probably should have stopped reading at that point.

… _So I'm laying the perfect trap for him. I wonder how long it will take for him to start reading this?_

Mickey lifted his head, and slowly looked behind him. There was a yank, a yelp, a giggle, and once again, there went his shirt.


	2. Month of Moments

_Hi everyone, hope you're doing well. Sorry that this one hasn't been updated since... ever, but working on my actual stories took over much of my creative mojo. This here is a collection of short drabbles I did as a challenge on tumblr (for those curious, you can follow my personal tumblr at shewhowantsmouseears) - 30 days of prompt-given drabbles, and I chose the Musketeers as my theme. It's mostly Mickey and Minnie with the occasional Donald and Daisy._

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning. <strong>

Princess Minnie absolutely knew it was love at first sight because she was well-versed in such things. On and on she would tell Daisy about that special moment when their eyes had locked, mental music had swelled, and he had charmed her with all the hidden nobility a commoner could have. But for all the dramatics that played in Minnie's head when their momentous meeting had occurred, it was a slightly different sort of story for Mickey. He was not quite as well-versed as she in the matter of love - it was not something he had ever really given thought to. It was just something that happened to other people.

Still, though, it had definitely been a life-changing moment when he first saw her. But where she had imagined music and choirs and blossoming roses to symbolize a new destiny, his world had gone absolutely silent and still, frozen in time. It was more than that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. He knew something had changed within him, about him, that his life had changed, and that she had something to do with it. He was almost frightened by this rush of new, untested feelings.

This was the princess? This was the girl who he was meant to protect with his very life? It was cruel - it was kind - it was terrifying - it was glorious - and then she smiled in a fascinated manner and his heart was seized out of his chest. She couldn't possibly - not about him, a commoner - but - she - his head was swimming with hundreds of debates and she mattered in every single one of them. He wanted - he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted but again she mattered - he wanted those pretty eyes to only be on him, to shield that petite body from the smallest of scratches, to prove himself worthy to be her guard…

And, with one humorous mistake, he would get that opportunity to prove himself not five seconds later.

**Accusation.**

One would think that having bodyguards around would make Daisy's life easier, but then they didn't know the princess as well as she did. There were royal duties to attend to, but it was up to Daisy to find the bratty princess and separate her from her current romantic tryst in order to get said duties done. Yet whenever these interruptions did occur, she would always accuse Mickey of the crime. He was the distraction, she accused.

"The nerve, honestly!" Daisy fumed to Donald, who had grown used to these little tantrums. "The things he does to her! I know they're together, but they should at least wait until marriage… if the kingdom even approves of such a thing! Oh, you should have seen it!" She pulled out a lacy handkerchief, patting her flustered face with it. "I saw it and managed to stop it before it got any worse… he'd taken off her shoe, and was kissing her foot! Her_foot_! Can you imagine!"

"Hm." was all that Donald said.

"Hm?" She repeated, stopping to look at her boyfriend. "Is that all you can say to such… such…" But then she caught his eyes, the way they were tilted - listening to her, yes, but also thinking elsewhere. Can he imagine it - not only did he imagine it, but he had switched some of the characters around, judging by that little smile on his beak. She understood, and then she imagined it - good heavens! She quickly turned her head away, bright red, huffing. "Men! Pigs! All of you are pigs! I… oooh, really!"

"Where are you going?" Donald asked, noticing she had suddenly changed directions.

"To change my shoes." She said very quickly, and Donald eagerly followed.

**Restless.**

How was she expected to sleep like this? This was torture! This was punishment! What had she done that was so wrong that deserved this level of cruelty?

"As your princess, I demand you unlock the door!"

"Nope." Replied Daisy from outside, wagging her finger at the closed bedroom despite the fact Minnie wouldn't have been able to see her. "I'm not having a pregnant princess under my watch. You're both going to finally behave tonight, if I have any say in it, and I'm taking the key with me." She made sure to cast an additional glare to Mickey, who was carefully keeping his eyes away and pretending not to hear a thing.

"You're horrid, Daisy!" Minnie threw her pillows at the door, even when she heard the clicks of Daisy's high heels fade away. With a moan, she flopped onto her back, kicking and flailing about on her bed. "It's not fair! You can't separate two lovers like this! You're the worst, Daisy! You don't understand how much we need each other! That's what love is!"

Mickey finally got the nerve to interrupt the temper tantrum. "Um… yer highness?"

Like the flipping of a light switch, Minnie's voice became super sweet super quickly. "Yes, my dear?"

"Daisy's long gone." Mickey leaned against the wall, hands behind his head. "I don't think she can hear ya yellin' anymore."

There was a distinct pause. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Mickey tapped his foot a few times in thought. "She means well, I think… she's… just tryin' ta look out fer ya. And maybe she's right. I mean, ya gotta think of it from the outside… yer the princess, and the people can't see ya… w-well… yanno…" He fumbled, trying to find the right word. During his search, he didn't hear the door click open, and when he saw a new shadow in the hallway, he almost jumped out of his boots to see the princess smiling prettily at him in her frilly pajamas.

She swung her spare key around her pinky finger. "Were you saying something?"

"… Nuh-uh." If he was, he suddenly couldn't remember it. Life on the outside was quite unimportant now, compared to life on the inside – not that she needed to yank him inside, but he wasn't complaining.

Snowflake.

The world seemed so much quieter when the snow fell. At least the boots crunching the snow underneath them sounded much louder. It was a time of holidays, and exchanging gifts, which is directly on the minds of the princess and her bodyguard. Minnie no doubt had a million and one ideas already, but as for Mickey, what did you get for the girl who has everything? He sighed as they walked, but when she gave him an inquisitive look about it, he pretended not to have done anything.

"You're upset." She caught on quite easily, despite his act. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'." He didn't want to trouble her with his petty worries. She'd always met his insecurities about their relationship with mushy nonsense about 'true love' always finding a way. On the other hand, her piercing eyes weren't going to let the subject drop. "… Well… with the holiday comin'… I was… yanno, wonderin'…" Eassily distracted, as usual, he noticed the additional snow that began to drift from the heavens. He reached out a gloved hand, and a snowflake fell onto his pointer finger. He blinked once, and then, with his smile that could warm up the coldest winter, laid out his hand to her. "Here ya go."

She blinked - then giggled. "Why, it's the nicest present I've ever gotten." She took his hand, and kissed the melted drop. He turned away, positively red, and they resumed their walk. They focused solely on the sounds of their footsteps.

**Haze.**

When the princess fell ill, lady-in-waiting Daisy ordered no one to come near her bedroom, lest the cold spread. For a few days, the only people Minnie ever saw where doctors from here and there, and with her blurry fever and bouts of exhausted sleep, it was difficult to tell when the day began and ended. Sometimes she wondered if she was hallucinating.

One day - or night? or… when, she didn't know - she was coming out of sleep when she felt gloved fingers brushing her cheek. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes, but she nuzzled into the touch, and was rewarded with strokes to her bangs. A soft voice was murmuring her name. She couldn't be sure how long he was there, but she was comforted all the same. There was a kiss to her warm forehead.

Three days later, her highness was out and about, healthy and happy. Mickey caught a dreadful cold.

**Flame.**

She was always warm, it was a constant state for her, forever on fire. Her touch is warm, going through lace and petticoats as she grabs a hold of him and refuses to let go. He's burnt by those eyes that are constantly on him, and he knows that even when they're far apart, her mind is ablaze with imagined scenes of what they'll do together next. Sometimes he feels he can't even breathe, when she's in one of those… moods.

Not that he minds. It's not something he can admit out loud - not manly, not something a guy says! - but he enjoys how fiercely in love with him she is. She's unabashed and unafraid, and he finds that flattering. Eventually, as his confidence grows, he too catches on fire. He's lit up with love and eager to give as much as he's been receiving.

They consume each other, and leave little behind.

**Formal.**

Oh my goodness. She could just die right there and then. When Minnie had told Mickey that she wanted him to attend her birthday ball as her guest instead of her bodyguard, she knew he would have to change into something more formal for the occasion. Given his thrifty way of spending and the lack of care he put in about clothes, she wasn't expecting too much about what he'd wear. So when he enters the ballroom in a clean white suit, detailed with gold fringes and even a change of gloves, he looks so much like a prince charming that Minnie nearly faints. Daisy, fortunately, is always there to catch her.

He's clearly not used to wearing anything this fancy, given the way he keeps tugging at the collar. He definitely had some outside help, perhaps from Donald and Goofy. He'd much rather be in his sloppy overalls, or in his proud musketeer uniform. However, he knew something like this was what his princess had asked for, so he had obliged to make her happy. There was a strong possibility that one day, far off into the future, he would take the role of king at her side, so it was time to start behaving like royalty. And, he's not going to lie, he's rather enjoying that flustered expression on her. It's nice to have the tables turned.

He walks right up to her, once she's got her footing again. After a proper bow and curtsey from each end, he wishes her a happy birthday, and asks her to dance. When she latches onto his arm, partially burying her blushing face into his shoulder, he muses that, well, maybe… sometimes dressing up isn't so bad after all.

**Companion.**

Being a dog, or rather a four-legged version, Pluto didn't understand everything that went around him but went along with it as long as his master was happy. He had been at Mickey's side since his days as a puppy, and though the dog knew nothing about musketeers or the glory of guarding royalty, the new clothes and new scenery made Mickey happy, so Pluto was happy. He didn't quite understand what had happened between Mickey and Minnie that caused his master to act so strange. Those expressions of bliss and shy blushes were beyond his canine comprehension.

At first, Pluto didn't care for Minnie. She was always snatching Mickey away and leaving less time for the two to play. He tried to be civil about the matter, but eventually his huffed sighs became harder to ignore around his friends. The princess wouldn't let such a thing happen - in order to be with her one true love, she had to be perfect friends with all his friends. So she would offer to take him on walks, but that just led to Pluto being away from Mickey again. It wasn't an easy time for either of them.

One day, a band of robbers attacked while the group of friends were out for a carriage ride. The boys protected the girls, and Pluto protected his master. But Pluto hadn't been able to defend Mickey from a particularly bad sword wound on his arm. The robbers had been defeated, but Mickey was sitting in pain, holding his arm as fresh blood dribbled down. Pluto whined an apology, but Mickey put on a brave smile, saying he was all right. Then there had been an odd ripping noise - the princess had immediately ripped off a piece of her sleeve (Much to Daisy's very loud chagrin) and began wrapping it around the wound. Mickey began to falsely complain about not needing care, the sort of halfhearted thing boys do when they're too embarrassed to just say thank you to the girls they love.

Pluto watched her take care of the injury, and after that, he found her perhaps a bit more tolerable, if the lick to her cheek was any indication.

**Move.**

One step forward. One step to the right. One step behind. One step to the left. Repeat.

Now that Daisy had more or less approved of Mickey and Minnie's relationship, she threw herself into making Mickey the perfect gentleman. He had reluctantly agreed to her strange lessons, including dancing. Alas, his big feet were utterly hopeless, and he wound up stepping on her shoes several times. Eventually Daisy came up with a different method of teaching him.

Donald was more than happy to be of help, and even happier that he'd get to dance with his lady fair. He did his best to follow the instructions, but even with smaller feet, he also wound up stepping on her. Yet for him, she didn't complain as much. In fact, as Mickey would watch them in an effort to learn, he chuckled as he saw that Daisy had become far less interested in teaching and far more interested in Donald's movements. Oh well. Maybe he could sneak off and have some fun with Minnie. Daisy, for once, was in no mood to argue.

**Silver.**

His sword glints in the sunlight because she needs protection even when the day is young. He can't imagine what goes through these petty robbers heads, that they actually thought they could ransack the princess while she was out on a picnic with her companions. They're disposed of very quickly, but Mickey keeps his sword out, lest one or two enemies were still laying in wait for a chance. As the designated-but-not-really-said leader of his group, he quietly waves to his brothers-in-arms, signaling for them to check out the rest of the area. They nod, they leave, and they fulfill their duties.

He asks the ladies how they are, expecting them to be frightened and desperate for reassurance about their safety. Daisy is naturally afraid, but Minnie's face is flushed with admiration and affection. Given the way her eyes are wide with stars, he has to wonder if she wants more villains to show up just so Mickey can defeat them in front of her. Oh, he's so cool. Oh, he's so brave. Oh, he's so strong.

He quickly turns his back to them so they don't catch sight of his red cheeks. He wasn't trying to show off, he was just doing his job! Yet when the boys return and say there are no signs of any more criminals, he and Minnie can't help but feel a tad disappointed.

**Prepared.**

Getting to know her is its own adventure. He seems to learn something new about her every day, leaving him completely at a loss for what to do with her the next day. Some days she's a sly and eager creature, pulling him away from duty in order to sneak in some kisses, while other days all she wants is a tender embrace, sighing in her diminutive way as she rests her head on his chest. He wonders if he'll ever really know all the different sides of her. Still, he does manage.

He can tell by the soft fade of her eyes how much her royal duties have exhausted her this day, and so he knows to take her through the gardens for a relaxing stroll until they can find a suitable tree to nap under. He knows that the click of quick high heels on the marble floor means he's done something to impress her this day so he should brace himself for an onslaught of lips. He's memorized her favorite jokes, he knows the feel of her fingers by heart, and he knows he is a master in all things Minnie.

Yet, of course, there will always be those times she's ready to come out and flip-flop his mind and he'll have nothing to say about it, because in that second he's under her control. She is fantastic, this way.

**Knowledge.**

Mickey knows he isn't terribly bright. It's never bothered him too much, because he knew why - growing up poor and with no family, he never had a chance for education. He isn't ashamed of his roots, though, and shrugs it off as a fact of life. But being a musketeer has presented him with vast opportunities, one of them being the princess's grand library. Whenever he was off duty and the princess wasn't trying to manhandle him, he could often be found in a corner of the library, quietly going page by page.

The first time Minnie caught him doing so, she smiled as he adorably furrowed his brows as he attempted to decipher a difficult new word. As she approached, he lifted his head, and asked if he was on duty again. She shushed him, taking the space beside him and tried to find the word he was struggling with. He wouldn't tell her at first, male pride a silly thing. But soon he pointed it out, and she delicately sounded it out with him, giving him a quick definition soon after. In an instant, she was his teacher.

In the future, when he would find no embarrassing company with them, he would pull her aside and show her another word he needed help with. Minnie was delighted at this new course - a teacher and student romance! Another delicious forbidden fruit! She introduced him to her favorite stories, and there were many evenings where his head was in her lap with his nose in a good book. He doesn't know if he's become any brighter, but there's no denying he's much happier.

**Denial.**

Even though Daisy is of a lower social standing than her highness, the duck clearly has more decorum than the mouse. It's she who has to remind Minnie about the proper ways a princess should behave, especially when it comes to boys. Often it's like talking to a brick wall, if brick walls threw temper tantrums afterward. The two are very different, right down to how they treat their loved ones. Minnie is giggly and spontaneous, never missing a chance to grab a rendezvous with Mickey or creating one if need be. Daisy is quiet and orderly, often not letting more than holding hands occur between the ducks when they are out in public.

One day Minnie confronts Daisy, and asks if she even likes Donald at all. Daisy is outraged by such an accusation, and Minnie replies that she never sees Daisy do anything with Donald as Minnie's done with Mickey. Daisy snaps that she doesn't want to, is that a crime? They are two different girls indeed, but would you believe it is the lower class girl who was given a much more restricted upbringing? Habits can be difficult to break, and even the most honest of desires can be difficult to admit to oneself. Perhaps there are things Daisy wants with her love - needs, even - but it is not something she can admit so freely as the princess.

So while Daisy doesn't chase and tackle her boyfriend, there is the same level of appreciation and affection when she lays her head to his chest. He's more than happy to rest an arm around her shoulders and enjoy her presence. These things take steps, but there is absolutely no rush. There are things that are difficult for him to admit as well. Perhaps they'll come around to admitting it eventually. But for now, her hair smells sweet, and he rubs her hand tenderly.

**Wind.**

This was a harsh winter, with cold winds blowing threateningly onto the windows. Though the group of friends were all adults, it was still easy to be intimidated by the howl from outside. None showed fear, if they had any. The men had to be strong for their women, and the women had to keep up an air of class. Yet there are always the little signs that one of them caught.

Mickey came from behind her, lightly taking hold of the shivering hand only he had seen. He kissed her cheek once, and then cheerfully asked about the history of the painting that hung on the wall. It was a lovely piece of art, and a lovelier distraction. The things that one can say without saying anything can be so beautiful. She gratefully returned his hand squeeze, and they all learned a little about art history.

**Order.**

The princess's orders are absolute. A good musketeer would not hesitate before doing exactly as she commanded. Mickey, being her boyfriend, gets the strangest orders. Is she worried that if she gave him an option, he'd say no? Or does she just find excitement in telling him what to do? Maybe he'll give her an incredulous look every so often, but he'll still do as she says.

I order you to go with me as I shop. Yes, yer highness.

I order you to learn how to do the waltz. Yes, yer highness.

I order you to kiss my foot.

But every now and then, Mickey finds a loophole, and proves that while he enjoys being subservient, there are perfectly good times to turn the tables.

Shoe on, or shoe off?

That high pitched squeak makes it worth all the orders.

**Thanks.**

Every time her highness wished to thank Mickey - be it for a job well done, getting her fresh flowers, or even simply telling her the time when asked - it always came with a kiss to his cheek. Originally it had flustered him, and he'd duck his head with pink cheeks, unable to speak or give eye contact for several moments. Lately, though, he seemed to have adjusted to the acts of gratitude. His cheeks didn't even change colors anymore. He'd simply smile, and resume whatever he'd been doing.

Minnie was upset about this at first. If he treated her kisses so casually, then did that mean they were no longer an important part of his day? For a little while, she stopped her habit, and Mickey noticed immediately. She was rather relieved to see him disappointed, but was hesitant to reveal why she had stopped. Mickey was never a patient boy, and so, after guiding her out of the path of an upcoming puddle she thanked him but did nothing else, he confronted her. She told him that obviously he didn't enjoy her kisses anymore, and he quite plainly asked where she had gotten a foolish idea.

Just because he didn't overreact to them didn't mean he had lost their enjoyment. On the contrary - now that he had adjusted to them, he could appreciate them better instead of letting his mind and body flail on what and why it happened. They still gave him sweet memories, and while he was embarrassed to admit it, he wanted their system reinstated. She thanked him for bringing this up and then she… well, you know.

**Look.**

Love can make for a terrible and beautiful bias. The young princess is so aflutter with the beat of romance that she sees dear Mickey and his actions in ways differently than how others would. As he walks casually down the street while whistling a merry tune, she seems him striding down the street in a most gallant fashion. When he trips and lands in a puddle, he is only getting rid of on obstacle his beloved would have stepped in. There are stars in the sky illuminating his figure when he guards her at night, and in the day the sun casts him as her favorite child.

Daisy is more than happy to try and change these views, picking out his flaws. Mickey takes it all in stride, a little embarrassed on the pedestal he's been placed on, but then he too has his own bias. It might be difficult to imagine how, when dating a princess, she can rise any further, but to him, she's a sweet goddess, an adorable angel. He has his doubts about his worthiness, and occasionally she does as well. As they hold hands and go down the garden pathway, they only see the good in one another, and fail to see how bright and beautiful they are because they are united.

**Summer.**

Given how hot it's gotten, Daisy has no objections to the princess taking a dip in their own private pool. She does have objections to the princess running away with her boyfriend to take the dip in the ocean. But her frustrated groans are too far away to hear as the young lovers dip their bar toes in the water, sighing in relief to find that it was the perfect temperature. Mickey strips down to his pants in seconds, having done this often enough as a child that he doesn't give it a second thought. But, he realizes, this has always been done in the company of other males. He faces his red-cheeked maiden and the pause between them is long.

He stammers an apology, but she dismisses it, as she didn't expect him to swim in his full uniform. She, however, was still prettied up in her fluffy gown. She'd simply swim in her petticoat and undergarments, if he could help get this giant fluff of an outfit off. His brain shut down for a long moment at the notion, and with an annoyed sigh, she was forced to do it herself. Though the water was cool, the new imagery both were presented with kept the air around them humid. It was difficult not to look at each other and not come off as having ungentlemanly and unladylike thoughts.

When the princess comes home soaking wet and her dress covered in mud, Daisy hems "I hope that was worth it!" and Minnie grins.

**Transformation.**

In an effort to stop Daisy's hassling, Minnie sometimes dresses up as a commoner when she goes out on dates with Mickey. She's grateful that no one pays her any mind as they hold hands from block to block. To everyone else they are a cute young lady and her simple boyfriend. He doesn't appear to be much of a threat, given his small size and cheerful disposition. Those are the thoughts a foolish robber has when he sets his sights on the couple.

The thief grabs her wrist, but that's all he'll take today. The next thing he knows, his back is to the wall, and a sword is pressed to his neck. The squeaky boy he thought would run away is now the one who gets to decide between life and death. Mickey ever so slowly releases the villain, but warns very clearly that if this man ever, _ever_ goes near his princess again…

Minnie's heart is all aflutter once the dreadful incident is over. Mickey asks if she's well, and they hold hands again. Life resumes between the commoner looking princess and the boy who has earned his uniform.

**Tremble.**

Given Mickey's lack of experience with women prior to accidentally wooing her highness, it's no small wonder that he doesn't always understand her reactions. There are many times he's had to stop what he was doing in order to make sure he'd done it right. Minnie is patient because these little lessons are thrilling, and once he understands he's done something right, he strives to perfect it. Most of these odd insecurities occur when they are alone and giving into what duty has made them hold back all day. Have at thee!

One such day, hiding in the corner of her library, her insistence at a shared reading of a romantic tale has resulted in many kisses and the book tossed over his shoulder. Lips are not only meant to touch another's lips, he learns, and her body is an entire map to discover. Yet he stops when he comes to a certain part of her neck, because her highness has gone through a tremble that gives him worry. Did he hurt her, somehow? Was that muscle uncomfortable territory? Or was this action simply not done between lovers?

He rattles his mind, trying to decide things, until she shoves the back of his head to force him to kiss the same area. He supposes this was a good action after all. Just as Minnie predicted, he comes an expert in this position, and comes to make it a mission that she should tremble in such ways more often. Hail exploration, hail learning, hail love!

**Sunset.**

The way the sun mixes colors on his tan muzzle is more beautiful than any painting she's ever seen. He's taking a nap, so he doesn't see the spectacle - though if he were awake, he probably wouldn't agree anyway. Boys aren't "pretty", they're manly! He'd huff and puff and his cheeks would pout and he'd be all the more adorable. So she keeps such thoughts to herself, but oh, does she think so much!

She sits beside him, knowing the night will come and they'll be forced to go back inside, but for now she wants to treasure this. How has he never noticed how handsome he is? How has no girl ever swooned at his feet? Had all of France been so naive as to the gift that walked its streets until she discovered him? It's unbelievable, but perhaps for the best. The ladies of France had their chance, and now he was hers. She watches the sun fade on his cheeks until every last ray of gone.

She awakes him with kisses, feeling blessed

**Mad.**

Donald knows he is quite fortunate not only to be a musketeer but also to be the boyfriend of such a prestigious lady. With that in mind, he tries to keep his temper so he doesn't frighten Daisy off. It's not easy, and his friends show their concern over an impossible task. He tries everything whenever his anger arises - he counts in his head, he times his breath, he uses his imagination. But each time has less effect than the last.

The final straw comes when he and Daisy are on a date. After seeing her eye a fancy piece of jewelry in a store window, they go inside to purchase the pretty gift. The owner takes the money, but then drops the necklace, shattering it on the floor. Donald can't stop the rage that fills his veins, and he opens his break to tear the owner a new one - but to his odd relief and shock, it's Daisy who shouts the loudest he's ever heard from anyone. Her entire face is a mixture of reds and purples, hollering at the owner, demanding Donald's money back, insulting the man with every French curse she can remember. Once the business is done and the owner has been reduced to the fetal position in a corner, Daisy apologizes for her tantrum, and picks out a new broach instead.

Donald knows he's in love.

**Thousand.**

Women were strange and mysterious creatures as far as Mickey was concerned. He was bored to tears as he waited in her bedroom while she meticulously counted every brush stroke. She only had a few bangs to her name, but apparently every strand was precious. He could have fallen asleep at his post, but knew she would get upset if he even hinted at it. Why did she have to count so high? She was going to bed! Did she need to look perfect for her dreams?

"Nine hundred and ninety, nine hundred and ninety-one…"

Then there was the matter of him being in the room. She had commanded his presence during this night, so no doubt she was planning to have some fun. She knew him well enough by now that he'd ruin those brushed locks in every way imaginable. Running fingers through it, kissing it, the affectionate forehead nuzzle…

"Nine hundred and ninety-seven, nine hundred and ninety-eight…"

Oh well, so be it. Who was he to argue trivial matters, when she was the princess, when she was his girlfriend? She was almost done anyway. He began to quietly walk on over, eager to get the night started.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine… one thousand." She smiled, satisfied, and she could see him approaching in her mirror. Oh, but she could be so cruel. "… One thousand and one, one thousand and - _eep_!" Mickey wasn't going to argue with her, but his patience was not to be tested. It would be a lesson Minnie would gleefully need to learn a thousand times over.

**Outside.**

The princess has not been locked up like a bird, but she hasn't been friendly with the streets of her people either. Since her beloved is a commoner, she has taken it upon herself to venture out into the towns and get to know her kingdom more personally. Once Mickey is convinced, he takes her to the orphanage where he and his friends were raised, to the stores that they as children would press their noses to the windows, to the long pave ways where he and Pluto would play fetch. Townspeople recognized Mickey, offering him kind words and congratulations.

Minnie doesn't want to go back to the empty palace after this. She wants to stay where people work for what they have, and where every corner has another warm greeting. Mickey promises they'll go out again sometime, but it's not the same. How strange that they could be envious of each other's lives. Still, they admit, their home is what made them into the people they are, and they love each other for who they are. Despite different upbringings, they both had dreams that were often laughed at, and yet here they are, walking away hand in hand with their dreams fulfilled.

**Winter.**

Mickey is not perfect, and has never claimed to be, so he can admit to having a mischievous streak a mile wide. After the snow has piled on, he can't resist lobbing a hand rolled ball at the back of Donald's head. In minutes, the trio of best friends are at full scale war. They are so deeply invested in their fun that they don't realize the extra company they will soon have. It's Goofy who realizes too late where the latest snowball is heading, and all three turn to see a very startled princess with a very angry lady-in-waiting as a snow-pelted tiara hits the ground.

The men are instantly apologetic, professing their deepest apologies and expecting the worst. Mickey is the loudest, and even has his head bowed in respect. Once they can think of no other words to express their worry, there's silence. Mickey inhales deeply, and looks up.

A snowball pelts his face, blinding him for a few seconds. He hears familiar giggling, and then the crunch of high heels running in the snow. Once he collects himself, the war resumes with new enemies, and a better reason to win.

**Diamond.**

Minnie is positive Mickey won't notice the new jewelry she has. They were a gift from her parents, still far away and not showing signs of close return. Her favorite among them is the necklace which shines no matter how little light is in the room. But Mickey won't notice, since, well, he's a boy. They never notice wardrobe additions. She doesn't blame him, and is happy enough wearing it.

It's the first thing Mickey notices when they see each other that day. How could he not? The way they glint reminds him of the special twinkle her eyes can carry, and they serve as a beautiful reminder of her status which he believes she well deserves. He compliments her on the addition, and she's greatly surprised by what she hears. "You noticed them? But… you're a boy!"

He blinks, and then bursts into laughter. "Gee, did it take ya that long ta figure it out?" Fighting off further chuckles, he tips his hat politely, and goes about his duty. She may never truly figure him out, but oh, every new discovery makes her love him even more.

**Letters.**

Minnie writes letters to her absent parents at least once a week. Before meeting Mickey, the letters were usually droll and polite, not saying much since she figured they didn't care. However, with the addition of a lover in her life, she uses up all of her paper and ink within hours. It's not so much asking approval or trying to get her parents to like him, because he's Mickey and he's already likable. She now has an outlet for all the things she loves about him, but can't say directly to him yet.

One day, Mickey happens to catch a glance at these letters, spotting them in unorganized messes across her desk. It doesn't take long for him to understand what's being said, and when Minnie catches him, he's writing a letter as well. It's not terribly polite, or even grammatically correct, but in it he wishes the folks well, and congratulates them on having such a good daughter. Mickey's apology to Minnie for reading her private papers is interrupted by a swarm of kisses.

**Simple.**

It soon becomes apparent, at least to Daisy, that Donald is the smartest out of the trio. Goofy earns his nickname within five minutes of getting to know him, and Mickey often acts without giving too much thought to it. Donald only thinks more and rationalizes more by mere inches, but to Daisy, it's more than enough to make her proud and perhaps a bit braggy. Yet he's fairly simple-minded when it comes to her and the matters of love and romance. It's not a big surprise, given she is his first girlfriend.

This odd combination of smarts and simplicity leads him to buy her gifts he knows she'll like, yet doesn't consider she has enough money to buy it herself, and to pluck her a bouquet of her namesake when Daisy lives near a lively garden. He doesn't catch on to these mistakes until after they've been committed, and his foul temper blames himself and the world around him, but never at Daisy. One day, he gets her a small sewing kit since the day before she had grumbled about a torn sleeve. Yet when he hands it to her, he catches a glimpse of a servant in the castle, and realized that one of them could easily mend it for her. He groans and calls himself a dummy.

Daisy takes the kit out of his hands. "No, you're not. And don't you ever say that again." She taps his beak, and leaves him, expecting her fingers to be kissed after all the accidental pinpricks she's bound to endure.

**Future.**

There was no system in place to teach Mickey how to be King. He thought he'd never be prepared for it, and no amount of praise from his friends would convince him otherwise. He would just have to learn it on his own, step by step. It was really secondary, since it wasn't the reason he was doing this. First and foremost, he was making a promise to the woman he loved that he would always love her, her and her alone.

He raised his eyes when the music started, and his breath was gone when he saw a goddess in mortal form walk down the aisle, cloaked in whites and light purple. No expense had been spared to make the princess into the perfect bride. To see her like this both thrilled and worried him - how was he worthy to be with someone so beautiful? Why did she settle for him? But such feelings shrank down the closer she came, the closer he could see those eyes nearly in tears from the overwhelming love she felt for him. When she was close enough, he wiped the tears away, and heard her bell-like giggle as he flimsily tried to adjust the veil afterwards. He may have been full of self-doubt, but never about her, and never about their feelings, and he could not wait to share his life with hers.

That's usually about the time he woke up from the recurring dream. He yawned as he got out from his nap, trying to raise his head from Minnie's lap in a way as to not wrinkle her dress. She kissed his cheek, and asked how he slept. He said it was well, stroking her bangs and envisioning her in the lace gown that he looked forward to seeing again, be it the future in reality or that night's dream.


End file.
